Only The Canyons Beyond
by dutchtulips
Summary: sort of a 'what if.' a young luke skywalker has a secret conversation with obi-wan. . .


Only The Canyons Beyond

by mrs~*~kenobi

****

Standard Disclaimer: Sir Lucas, the knight in shining flannel, owns it all. 

****

AN~ what do you know? for once I'm not writing a songfic! LOL. hmm...well...let's see...what's up first?...oh yeah...Obi-Wan's on Tatooine now, obviously older because Luke is in this fic, too. I suppose Luke's around ten or so. Obi-Wan's not quite as elderly in this as he is in ANH...I s'pose you can just use your imagination. enjoy! :)

~*~

__

Only The Canyons Beyond

~*~

Obi-Wan Kenobi gripped the wide rock, peeking over just enough so that he could see over the side. A small child was playing in the Tatooine sand. _What is he doing out here all alone? _Obi-Wan thought as he continued to watch the young boy. 

The boy rose his gaze up to the vast canyon beyond, a look of wonder crossing his face. "So these are the canyons!" he breathed to himself. He dropped the stick he had been scratching in the sand with and stepped closer to the rocks.

Obi-Wan backed away from the rock as the child got closer. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to see him. Step by step, the young boy approached the rocks closer and closer, trying to get a better look at the deep canyon beyond. 

Obi-Wan peeked above his hiding place to steal a glance at the child again. Moving back slightly, the Jedi accidentally slipped on the small stones below his feet, catching himself on a nearby stone. Suddenly the boy's stare at the canyons shot in Obi-Wan's direction. Obi-Wan ducked down, his heart thumping madly. _Oh no, did he see me?_

The boy stepped back onto the sands. "Uncle Owen!" 

A few moments later a bearded man appeared at the child's side. "What is it, Luke?"

Obi-Wan pressed himself to the ground, silently praying neither one of them would find him.

Luke didn't move, still staring at the rocks. "Nothing. Never mind. I'm sorry I called you away from trading for nothing."

Owen patted Luke's shoulder. "It's all right, Luke. I hope you can hold on for another twenty minutes...I'm almost through here, then we'll go."

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan over the top of the rocks, expecting to find the two people gone. But Luke was still there, sitting cross-legged on a wide stone, staring out at the canyons again.

"Hey!"

Icy fingers gripped Obi-Wan's heart. He pressed himself against the rocks. _Oh Gods...he saw me...Now he'll tell Owen...and I shouldn't even be out here to begin with._

Two small feet in boots suddenly appeared before Obi-Wan. Terror filled his eyes and shoved himself up in a sitting position. Slowly he looked up at the boy. 

Luke stared at him for a moment. "Are you Ben?" he asked. 

__

Ben... Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then replied. "How, uh, do you know me?"

"My uncle Owen. He told me I shouldn't be around you...but I see you a lot. I've seen you other times but I never said anything. Why are you always spying on me?" the boy wanted to know, sitting next to Obi-Wan.

"I'm not," he immediately replied.

"Yes, you are. Say, did you...? No, never mind," Luke said.

"Did I what?"

"Did you...know my mom and dad? My Uncle Owen does, but he won't tell me anything," the boy said solemnly.

Obi-Wan smiled behind his hand. "You're...uh..." Suddenly he became serious. "Your Uncle Owen probably doesn't feel you're old enough to understand."

"Why not?"

"It's....complicated, Luke."

The boy suddenly realized. "You knew them, didn't you?" 

Obi-Wan looked down at the child. Suddenly he felt like crying. This conversation was bringing back the memories. "Yes," he replied, swallowing hard. "I did."

"Who were they?" Luke asked right away. "Will you tell me about them? Please?"

The Jedi put an arm around the child. "If I do, it is a story I will have to tell you parts at a time."

"I don't mind!" Luke replied eagerly.

"But you mustn't ever tell your Uncle Owen that you're talking to me, much less know anything," Obi-Wan said. _I shouldn't really tell him anything until much later...maybe if I tell him only the good things, and save the...not-so-good parts for when he's old enough to understand, everything will be all right._

"Okay! I promise!"

"Luke? Where are you? It's time to go home!" Owen called.

"Uh oh, Uncle Owen's calling for me. I've got to leave. When will I see you again?" the boy asked, rising to his feet.

Obi-Wan sort of smiled. "Soon enough."

Luke suddenly looked nervous as he began to leave. Turning back to Obi-Wan, he asked, "When you tell me, Uncle Owen won't find out, will he?"

The Jedi gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh, you need not worry of that, Luke. Only the canyons beyond will overhear."

el fin

__


End file.
